


Cat among the Pigeons

by Aeshma



Series: Methos' POV [2]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e21-22 Finale Part 1 & 2, Gen, Illustration, POV First Person, cartoon, screenplay, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshma/pseuds/Aeshma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is being displayed as it should be. Keep an eye on the page numbers, so you'll know when something's missing and the page needs to be refreshed.


	2. Finalé 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is being displayed as it should be. Too large a chapter and too many pictures, I suppose. I've changed the hosting side and numbered the pages. Keep an eye one the numbers, so you'll know when something is missing (there are 47 pages in all). Refreshing the page might help, too. If it doesn't work, try http://postimg.org/gallery/vwaij5iy/

 

 


End file.
